Prisoners
by AliasCWN
Summary: The Rat Patrol has a bad couple of days as prisoners.
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The shell hit in front of the jeep without warning. Hitch spun the wheel and began evasive maneuvers in an attempt to throw off the aim of the German gunners.

Off to the side, Tully was doing the same thing.

Another shell exploded beside them, sending sand and dust into the air. Hitch used the dust cloud as cover to change directions. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to check on Troy. As the sergeant climbed into the back he was being thrown off balance by the violent swerving of the vehicle. Using the base of the 50 for support, he was nearly in position to return fire.

At a call from Troy, Hitch reached up to remove the dust cover from the big gun's barrel. He tossed it into the seat next to him and ducked as the sergeant swung the gun barrel around and over his head to face the rear.

The rattle of the 50 was a comforting sound with the heavy shells still seeking their only means of transportation. Off to the side, Hitch could hear Moffitt's gun chattering in time with their own. Dodging another geyser of dirt in his path, Hitch pushed for all the speed he could get from his jeep.

There was another explosion behind them, nothing that would have normally concerned him. What did get his attention was the faint cry that sounded eerily familiar.

"Hitch!"

Hitch turned in his seat at the call from Troy. The sergeant was swinging his arm in a signal to circle around. Twisting the wheel hard to the right, the blond headed back the way they had come.

As the jeep swung around Hitch caught sight of the second jeep. It was flipped upside down; the entire front fender and wheel were gone, blown away by a shell that had hit underneath it. Only the motor absorbing most of the shrapnel had saved Tully from serious injury.

Tully was slowly pushing himself up off the ground, shaking his head in a daze. He managed to sit up but he had to brace himself to keep from falling back to the ground.

There wasn't time for Hitch to locate Moffitt; the Germans had already turned their attention to his jeep. Troy's gun was hammering the attacking enemy at a high rate of speed in an attempt to keep the column away from the other jeep.

Hitch made a pass at the first halftrack, already calculating his next move. The next halftrack in line was swinging to target them as the first one continued toward the overturned vehicle. Troy raked the occupants of the first halftrack with gunfire, taking out the gunner and the driver.

The second halftrack stitched the sand close to the fast moving jeep, forcing Hitch to swerve. The sudden lurch threw Troy off balance, causing him to miss the last two Germans in the first halftrack. Hitch avoided the second one, getting around it without getting hit. He started to swing around to go after the first one again hoping to keep the Germans away from Tully and Moffitt. Troy's gun was firing again, making another attempt at hitting the last soldiers in the first halftrack. Hitch glanced over in time to see both soldiers jerk and drop out of sight.

Troy yelled a warning but Hitch had already seen a third halftrack coming at them. He swung his jeep away from their converging paths buying himself a little time to give Troy a good angle on his next target. Bullets pinged off the armor of the halftrack, forcing the men inside to duck for cover.

The second halftrack, still headed for the jeep, took the opportunity provided by Troy's preoccupation. The gunner braced carefully and opened fire on the fleet little vehicle.

Hitch heard the bullets punching through the sides of his jeep. There was a solid sound as the projectiles hit the engine block. Steam poured from under the hood as the engine sputtered to a stop.

The halftrack kept coming, still shooting as it approached the crippled vehicle. Hitch and Troy abandoned the jeep, both of them reaching for machine guns to defend themselves.

The third halftrack, recovering from their close call, circled around behind the trapped Americans. With the enemy both in front and behind them, and more on the way, Troy decided that their only choice was to surrender.

Hitch lowered his weapon and placed it on the hood of the jeep. Raising his hands, he stood perfectly still as the German soldiers jumped from their vehicles and surrounded them, weapons up.

"Sarge, did you see Moffitt?" Hitch spoke quietly while keeping his eyes on the German soldiers.

"No." Troy replied from beside him. "I saw Tully trying to get up, but not Moffitt."

"Me neither." Hitch whispered as the Germans glared at him.

The Germans rushed forward and ordered them to step away from the jeep. One soldier reached over and picked up both machine guns. Another one pulled their hands down and tied them behind their backs. Once secured, they were urged to walk toward the overturned jeep.

As they drew near, Hitch saw Tully sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind him. Tully looked dazed, staring at the sand near his feet.

"Tully, where's Moffitt?"

As Hitch called out, a guard responded by hitting him in the back of the head with a rifle butt. Hitch fell to his knees, stars flashing before his eyes. He fought against the blackness that threatened to engulf him. Troy's outraged cry registered in the back of his mind as he fought to stay conscious.

Strong hands gripped his arms and pulled him back to his feet. Someone shouted into his face but the words made no sense. For a moment the failure to comprehend the words worried him until he realized that they were not in English. Since he didn't speak German, he had good reason to be confused. Blinking his eyes, he turned his head toward Troy. The sergeant was watching him with a look of concern. Struggling to regain his balance, he tried to give the sergeant one of his bright trademark smiles. Unfortunately, he failed to pull it off. His vision blurred, and if not for the hands holding him upright, he would have fallen on his face. Denied the use of his own hands, he had to settle for closing his eyes and leaning into the support of the Germans.

Someone shouted a command that made his head throb. The guards holding his arms lowered him to the ground next to Tully. Hitch gratefully closed his eyes and slumped onto the hot sand, trying to shut out the loud noises. Staying as still as possible, Hitch listened to the activity around him. He heard Tully tell Troy that he was all right although his voice sounded weak. Troy's strangled cry of 'Moffitt' echoed through Hitch's throbbing head. He jerked around, eyes wide, to see Troy staring at the overturned jeep in anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

"Your friend appears to be badly injured Sergeant." A voice gloated in heavily accented English.

Troy stared at Moffitt's still form, still trapped beneath the overturned jeep. His face was pale under the bright red blood running from the cut on his forehead.

"Did you hear me Sergeant?" The officer repeated impatiently.

"Yes." Troy answered the question but he kept his eyes on Moffitt, watching for any signs of movement.

"You and your men have caused Hauptmann Dietrich much trouble." The officer continued coldly. His eyes went from one sergeant to the other.

Troy pulled his gaze away from Moffitt at the comment. There was an implied threat there that he wanted to address. He wanted to point out that there was a war going on and that they were on opposite sides but the look in the officer's eyes stopped him. He chose to remain silent instead.

"Nothing to say Sergeant?" The German inquired when Troy clamped his mouth shut. He eyed Tully and Hitch as they sat in the sand at Troy's feet. "None of your men look well Sergeant." He noted with satisfaction.

Troy glanced down at his men but held his tongue.

"I am sure that the Captain will want to interrogate some of you. Actually though, I see no need for all of you." The officer glanced at the privates with a sinister smile.

Troy opened his mouth to protest as the officer nodded to his men. Two guards stepped up and raised their weapons. At another nod from the officer, they brought the rifle stocks down on the heads of the younger 'rats'. Troy shoved the guards with his shoulder but the privates were already down. Two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him away from his men.

The officer smiled at Troy as he fought to get free. "I think these two may survive to be interrogated," he nodded at the privates, "but I doubt that they will have anything useful to tell us." He turned to glance at Moffitt with a sigh. "Your British teammate is another matter. His injuries make it highly unlikely that he will survive to reach the base. I fail to see the value of wasting critical medical supplies on a dead man." He watched for Troy's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Troy remained silent, his lips sealed tightly to keep from uttering the words he wanted to say. Angering the German officer would not help Moffitt or the privates.

"I think it would be more humane to put a bullet in his head, don't you agree?"

"No." Troy finally responded despite knowing that he was somehow playing into the hands of the German. "He's a prisoner of war, entitled to medical attention."

"You don't think I should have him shot?" The officer asked with a barely concealed grin.

"No."

"Very well Sergeant, he's your man. The choice is yours. Do we put him out of his misery or not?"

"Not." The sergeant responded without hesitation.

"All right Sergeant. I won't have him shot but you must remember that the choice was yours."

Troy looked at Moffitt with relief that the officer had relented in his intentions.

The officer chuckled at the sergeants' obvious relief. "Your friend may not be so relieved at your decision Sergeant."

Troy decided to remain silent again. He was still not sure why the decision had been left up to him. The officer's chuckle had him worried.

"Your friend is badly injured. He is trapped beneath that vehicle. There is no way he can possibly free himself without help. He has no water or medical supplies. I'm afraid Sergeant, that you have condemned your man to a slow and excruciating death."

"You can't leave him here!" Troy tried to attack the officer but the guards held him back.

The officer laughed at his attempts to free himself. "I am afraid that you have miscalculated Sergeant. That is exactly what I can and in fact, intend to do. Remember, you made the choice. I will give you a moment for your good-byes." He stepped back and smiled at the glare that the sergeant gave him.

When Troy didn't move the officer spoke to his men. They reached down and pulled both privates to their feet. By now both of the younger 'rats' were aware of the situation. They pulled at the hands holding them, trying to reach the overturned jeep.

The Germans grunted with the effort to hold the men away. At an order from the officer, the prisoners were forced to the rear of a halftrack and shoved into the vehicle. Their cries of protest were ignored as the trucks drove away, leaving the wreckage of the jeeps behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

Captain Hans Dietrich was in his office when his aide knocked on the door. "Come in," he called, looking away from the pile of reports he had been reading.

"A message just came in from Lieutenant Baurer, Sir." The aide shifted anxiously, trying to cover his excitement.

The Captain noticed his restlessness with impatience. "Out with it Corporal, I have many reports to review. Give me the message and allow me to return to my work."

"The Lieutenant has captured the Rat Patrol Sir. He reports that he is bringing in three of them as prisoners." The Corporal could not contain his smile.

Dietrich looked at the Corporal in surprise. The wording of the message left a lot of unanswered questions. "What of the fourth one?"

"His report stated that one died in the attack."

"Dead? He's sure of that.?"

"Yes Sir. The Lieutenant was quite specific Captain. He said that one of the sergeants was trapped under the overturned vehicle and he is dead."

"Where are they now?" Dietrich asked eagerly, anxious for more answers.

"About an hour out Captain, they are on their way back as we speak. The Lieutenant has requested that you meet him on his return."

"Yes, yes, of course," Dietrich waved his aide away. "Tell the Lieutenant I will be waiting for his arrival."

"Yes sir." The corporal rushed away to spread the word of the lieutenant's accomplishment.

It was only after the aide left that the Captain realized that he didn't know which sergeant had been killed. He was about to call the man back but decided instead to finish his reports before the return of the lieutenant. He had less than an hour before he could see for himself which sergeant had survived. At that time he could question the lieutenant in person.

Reluctantly he sat down and picked up the first of the reports before him. One by one he read through them before sorting them and filing them in the proper cabinets. As he slid the last report into its folder, he realized that he could remember very few details from the many reports. All the information had been jumbled together or slipped his mind altogether. With shrug he pushed the drawer shut, dismissing the reports until later. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that the time had flown by and it was almost time to expect the return of the column. Needing some fresh air, he decided to wait for their return on the front porch of his building. Even the stifling heat could not drive him back indoors.

His first reaction when he spotted the column was to count the returning vehicles. Although one was smoking heavily, only one was missing. He couldn't help but wonder how Lt. Baurer had managed to capture the Rat Patrol while suffering such light losses himself. Standing on the porch, he watched the column enter the base with an impassive face.

The halftrack carrying Lt. Baurer stopped in front of Dietrich and the lieutenant immediately jumped to the ground.

As Dietrich returned his salute, the lieutenant turned to wave toward his vehicles. "As I stated in my report, I bring you the Rat Patrol Captain."

The guards pulled their three prisoners from the rear of a halftrack and lined them up before the Captain. Dietrich studied them carefully. While both privates had bloody gashes on their heads, the sergeant appeared to be uninjured. All three prisoners glared at him angrily. The malice in their eyes surprised him. While he could easily understand their grief, this show of anger confused him. It had always been his belief that, like him, they understood and accepted the risks that he referred to as the fortunes of war. Dying in battle was one such example.

Eying the privates with sympathy, he motioned to the guards to help them sit. Troy remained standing, defiance in every line of his body.

"Well Sergeant, we meet again."

Troy glared but refused to break the silence that followed.

"I understand that Sergeant Moffitt was killed in the attack. I am sorry. He was a fine soldier." The sergeants reaction was not what he expected.

"He wasn't dead Captain. Your lieutenant left him to die of thirst and from his injuries." Troy replied bitterly. "Moffitt was trapped under the jeep and he just left him there."

Dietrich turned to Lt. Baurer in shock. "Is this true Lieutenant?"

"The sergeant was badly injured Captain. It was my opinion that he would not survive to return to the base. I gave the sergeant the choice as to what I should do, he chose to leave him alive."

Dietrich looked from the grinning lieutenant to the grim face of Sergeant Troy.

"He wanted to shoot him in the head, I said no. He made the decision to leave him; I wanted to bring him along." Troy growled as he glared at the lieutenant.

"Be that as it may Sergeant, you made the final choice." The Lieutenant continued to grin.

"I see." Dietrich interrupted the argument developing between the two men. "So Sergeant Moffitt was still alive when you left him?"

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant nodded, still watching Troy. "But the sergeant decided not to put him out of his misery. By now he has surely died of his wounds or of thirst. There was no way that he could free himself. I told the sergeant that you would want to interrogate him and that he would ultimately be responsible for the lives of his two men. He may talk to keep them alive Captain. They are of no other use that I can see but I thought that we could perhaps use them to convince him to cooperate."

"I see." Dietrich repeated, his tone neutral. "I shall consider it Lieutenant. In the meantime, I think it best if we keep our options open. Take them to the cells. See that the doctor tends to their injuries and see that they get food, water, and blankets."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant replied with reservation. "Shall we separate them into individual cells?"

"No," Dietrich decided. "Keep them together; the sergeant can care for his men after the doctor is through."

"Yes Sir." The Lieutenant gave the order to remove the prisoners while he went to find the doctor to arrange for his services.

Dietrich watched them go with mixed feelings. While he was pleased to have them in his hands, he regretted the Lieutenant's decision to leave Moffitt to die. The sergeants' death itself was not as troubling as the junior officer's apparent disregard for human life. Dietrich himself would not have chosen the same path but what was done was done. He returned to his office to await the full report from his junior officer. Once he received it, he would have to muster some sort of enthusiasm for the Lieutenant's victory.

Having fought the Rat Patrol on numerous occasions, he could not remember a single instance where they had ignored the suffering of a prisoner. They had always treated the wounded on both sides with equal concern and care, often going out of their way to care for the wounded Germans. It was a sad day for Dietrich to realize that he was about to congratulate a man who didn't believe in any of those principles.

He couldn't overlook the irony of the situation. He had spent endless hours entertaining himself with visions of capturing the Rat Patrol. They had died in countless ways in his visions, each time bringing him glory and praise from his superiors. None of them had been even close to the real events. He should feel joy at the death of Sergeant Moffitt. The man had caused him countless hours of worry and distress. Yet he couldn't bring himself to rejoice at the thought of a brave soldier being left to suffer needlessly and die alone. Better that Troy had agreed to shoot his teammate than to leave him to the desert.

Shaking his head at the mixed emotions this caused, he decided to send a burial detail to bury the sergeant's body. A brave warrior, and Sergeant Moffitt had been that, deserved a decent burial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

Sam Troy rushed across the cell to check on Hitch and Tully as soon as the guards stepped out. He payed no attention to their jeers as they slammed and locked the heavy door.

"Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, I think so Sarge." Tully responded. He leaned unsteadily against the wall as he sat on his cot. Closing his eyes, he allowed the cool of the wall to sooth his aching head.

"Hitch?"

The blond sat slumped over with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. His hands shook uncontrollably despite his position.

Troy knelt next to him to peer into his face. Hitch had his eyes squeezed tight fighting against the pain. "Take it easy Hitch. I think Dietrich is sending a doctor." Troy helped Hitchcock to elie down on the second cot. Easing his head onto the pillow, the blond groaned as his head touched the surface.

"What about Moffitt?" Tully whispered into the space between them.

Troy looked up at the pained look in Tully's eyes. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"They just left him there didn't they Sarge? " Hitch asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah Hitch, they just left him there." Troy sighed.

"Maybe Dietrich will send somebody back for him. Dietrich is not as cold as that Lieutenant." Hitch suggested hopefully.

Tully eyed the blond but didn't speak.

"Don't count on it Hitch." Troy warned. "Besides, Moffitt was hurt, and it looked bad. He could already be dead for all we know. He didn't stand a chance hurt like he was, trapped, and alone with no water or medical supplies."

"Doc is tough." Tully groaned as he straightened up to watch Troy.

"He's human." Troy growled, not wanting to give them false hope.

"But he's tough." Tully persisted.

Troy looked into the eyes of his men, seeing the unspoken pleas. Relenting, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's tough. If anyone can survive under those circumstances it would be Moffitt." He was rewarded with guarded smiles from both his men. Afraid to share their optimism, he decided to focus on those he might still be able to save. "How do you feel Hitch?"

"My head hurts and I'm seeing double."

Troy nodded and turned to Tully. "And you?"

"I'm not seeing double but one is enough. It feels like one of those halftracks is clanking around in my head."

Troy nodded and moved to help Tully stretch out on his cot. "Like I said, I think Dietrich told the guards to get a doctor. If I'm right, he should be here soon. Just relax and try to rest, we need to be ready for any opportunity that presents itself."

"I know one opportunity that I'd like to have and it involves that Lieutenant." Tully growled, holding his head.

Troy was sitting next to Tully when the doctor arrived. He rose and moved to the far corner of the cell at the insistence of the guards. The doctor, a kind looking man who appeared overworked, carefully examined each of the privates. He asked several questions, but since there was a language barrier, he had to make his final decisions based on their reactions to his simple tests. After he finished cleaning and bandaging the cuts on their heads, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. Looking pointedly at Troy, he tried to give him instructions for the care of the men. Finally, not knowing what else to do, he held out two pills in his hand. Pointing at his watch, he held up four fingers and pointed at the pills again.

Troy nodded that he understood, smiling his thanks.

The doctor shrugged and replaced the pills, sealing the bottle. When he attempted to hand the bottle to Troy, the guards stopped him. Shrugging again, he placed the bottle on the cot and stepped away, saying something to the guards. They glanced at the bottle but left it on the cot. Satisfied, the doctor spoke to the guards again and they escorted him from the cell, leaving the prisoners alone.

Troy was trying to get Hitch to swallow the pills dry when the guards returned. One stood ready while the other one tossed canteens, blankets and some k-rations to the floor. They stepped back and slammed the door with grins on their faces.

"If we get out of here I'd like to wipe those grins right off of their faces." Tully growled in frustration.

"Forget it Tully, we have bigger fish to fry. We need to find a way to get out of here." Troy went to the single window in their cell and looked out. The alley outside the window was narrow and cluttered; he couldn't see any of the base from there.

"Dietrich will be coming to see us." Hitch mumbled from his cot. "Maybe we'll get a chance to jump him."

Troy glanced over at his driver with concern. "Don't even try it Hitch. Dietrich will be ready for something like that. We wouldn't stand a chance and it might make him decide to separate us. That's the last thing we want right now. Besides, in the shape you two are in, you couldn't run let alone fight."

"We'll fight Sarge." Hitch assured him, looking at Tully to see his nod of agreement.

"Yeah," Troy admitted. "I know. Let's just wait and see what happens. We don't know what Dietrich has in mind for us." Troy grinned at his men. "Maybe Dietrich will decide that we're too much trouble and just let us go."

"Yeah right," Hitch mumbled.

Troy laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Here, take these, maybe they'll make you feel better." He palmed two pills he held and opened one of the canteens. As Hitch opened his mouth Troy dropped the pills in and helped him wash them down with a few swallows of water. Rising, he crossed to Tully and helped him take two of the pills. "Try to get some rest. Hitch is right; we'll probably get a visit from our favorite German before long."

Both privates were asleep when Dietrich finally made his appearance. There was a commotion in the hall that alerted Troy to the Captain's imminent arrival. Glancing at his men, Troy decided to let them sleep while they could. There would be no chance to escape while the Captain was present.

The sergeant baked away from the door as the key turned in the lock. When the door swung open, the guards grinning face was the first thing he saw. Looking at the toothy smile, Troy had to agree with Tully, he'd like to wipe that grin off the German's face too. The guard stepped aside to allow the Captain to enter before following him into the cell.

"Sergeant." The Captain inclined his head as he greeted his prisoners.

"Captain." Troy replied just as formally.

Dietrich glanced around the cell, his eyes coming to stop on the still sleeping privates. "I trust you are being treated well."

"Fair enough Captain."

"Are your men all right? I see that the doctor has been in to treat them."

"The doctor left a short while ago. They'll live. Thank you."

Dietrich gave a small nod of understanding before his face got grave. "I'm sorry about Sergeant Moffitt. I myself would not have left him."

"I believe you Captain."

"The lieutenant can sometimes be a bit….callous." Dietrich went on to explain.

Troy stared cold eyed at the Captain.

"I have sent a detail to bury the body. A gallant warrior deserves a decent burial."

"Thank you Captain."

"I don't suppose there is any use asking you what you were doing out there?"

"We were looking for dancing girls." Troy responded with a smile. "Tully thought he saw one on top of one of the dunes. We just kept crossing the dunes looking for the right one. Never did find her. You didn't happen to see one out there did you Captain?"

The Captain shook his head, trying to hide his own smile. "No Sergeant, I can't say that I did. Perhaps you were looking in the wrong direction."

"Perhaps." Troy agreed. "But we still had to look. Tully sure does like those dancing girls."

"I remember." Dietrich nodded, thinking of the time they had joined forces to fight some renegade Arab; Tully had mentioned a dancing girl at that time too. "Get some rest Sergeant. Tomorrow I am sending you and your men to a POW camp." Dietrich paused on his way to the door. "Perhaps they have dancing girls there."

"Maybe Captain," Troy smiled, "I guess we'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisoners**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Jack Moffitt awoke to the sun's searing heat. He tried to move but the weight of the jeep pinned him to the desert floor. Wiggling his arm, he was able to free one of them. The pain that resulted from the movement nearly caused him to pass out again. Carefully, little by little, he pulled the sand away from his body until the weight crushing him was supported by the sand around him. Finally able to draw a full breath, he stopped to consider the situation.

It didn't look good; he had to admit to himself. The cut on his head was still leaking blood. His legs were still pinned and he was pretty sure he had at least a few broken ribs. A scrape on his side had turned his shirt a bright crimson red that had now turned to a dark, almost black color. It looked worse than it actually was but the coppery smell of blood permeated the air. The only thig stronger was the stinking smell of burnt rubber and the lingering scent of cordite. The smell of battle reminded Moffitt that he had not been alone when he arrived at this place. He tried to pull himself far enough out from under the jeep to see around him. The weight still holding him down kept him in place. Hoping that the others had somehow managed to get away, he concentrated on his own escape.

Grunting with effort, he began the slow arduous task of digging himself free. Between the grunts and groans as the pain overwhelmed him, there was a fair to middling chance that he might be overheard. He wasn't worried about the Germans, that he admitted, was unlikely, but there were other dangers in the desert. Helpless as he was, he dreaded the possible arrival of the desert scavengers, the jackals. Free and unharmed, they would not pose much of a threat to him, but trapped and hurt….that was a whole different story.

Moffitt glanced up to gauge the time by the sun. The golden orb was already dropping lower in the sky, about to disappear behind the dunes. By his estimation he had only an hour or so before dark, an hour he needed to make the most of it he wanted to survive.

"Bloody sand." He mumbled for at least the tenth time. As fast as he moved some more shifted down to take its place. For perhaps the hundredth time he wished that he had even a few drops of water. From what he could tell someone had removed everything from the jeep that would have been of any use to him.

The realization that someone had taken everything useful was both hopeful and discouraging. If the Germans had taken the time to salvage the useful items, maybe they had captured the others. On the other hand, since they had left him for dead, maybe the others were already dead. He knew that Troy and the privates would have returned for him by now if they were able. He also knew that they would expect him to do his best to stay alive. If Troy returned and found him dead, he might never forgive him for giving up. That thought gave him his first reason to smile since regaining consciousness. Not wanting to disappoint the others, he turned his attention back to finding a way to stay alive until their return. With a dry, delirious laugh, he pictured Troy standing over him yelling at him for quitting. It was enough to get him moving again despite his exhaustion.

As the sun dropped lower, the light colored desert sand gave up the heat it had reflected from the day. A cool wind began to blow, cooling the sand even more. Moffitt began to shiver as his sweat soaked body was touched by the breeze. He had managed to free one leg but it was getting harder to reach the sand as his muscles weakened with shock and dehydration. The broken ribs protested every time he tried to twist and claw at the packed dirt. Several times since awakening he had imagined seeing Troy or one of the privates standing above him offering him encouragement when he thought that he couldn't go on. Each time he had found new strength, only to have them disappear. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him but it gave him comfort just the same. If there was any way possible, Moffitt knew that they would return to find him. Maybe they wouldn't be in time to save him, but he knew they would come. Thinking of his friends gave him another burst of energy, or maybe it was the thought of dying that urged him on.

He was still doggedly pulling sand away from his leg when a new sound caught his attention. At first he couldn't place it; he had to concentrate to identify it. Finally the source of the sound became clear. It was the distinctive sound of a German scout car. As the car drew closer he could make out the clatter of the engine. Tully would be appalled if our jeeps sounded like that he thought to himself. The thought of his driver made him wonder once again what had happened to the others. He offered a short prayer that wherever they were, they were safe.

The patrol car drew closer, sounding like it was heading directly for him. While he wasn't exactly looking forward to being taken prisoner, maybe they would offer him some water. On the other hand, they had left him for dead once. It was entirely possible that they were returning to make sure that he was dead. Would they finish the job if they found him alive? Did they even know that he was there? Maybe it was an entirely different group of Germans. Should he make a noise and let them know that he was there and alive? Should he play dead and hope that they went away? The thought of water consumed him, overriding his caution. He waited for the car to stop, prepared to take his chances for just a drop of water.

He never found out what they would have done. The engines had no sooner shut down when the air was filled with the sound of gunfire. Suddenly the Germans were fighting for their lives. He heard one of them shouting into their radio reporting that they were being attacked by Arabs. The message stopped in mid-sentence as a bullet found the speaker, silencing him forever. The soldiers put up a stiff fight but one by one they fell.

Moffitt listened as they called desperately for help, almost certainly knowing that no help would be arriving in time to save them.

When the last German stopped shooting the sergeant heard voices speaking Arabic calling to one another. He recognized the dialect so the conversation was easy to follow. The Arabs certainly had no love for the fallen Germans. He had no idea how they felt about Allied soldiers but he had the feeling that he was about to find out.

He listened as they searched the Germans, taking anything of value. One of the Germans cried out in pain before a single shot ran out. Knowing that they were not taking prisoners, Moffitt waited to be found.

He heard an Arab approach the jeep, calling out that everything of value had already been removed. Moffitt closed his eyes as a second Arab called to report that the second jeep had been stripped too. So the other jeep was still there, that didn't bode well for the others.

A sound beside him and his eyes flew open. He found himself staring into the surprised face of a bearded Arab about his own age. The Arab stared at him for a moment before turning to call to his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prisoners**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter-6

"I'm sorry Sergeant." Captain Dietrich once again stood in the cell facing Sergeant Troy. As before, he found himself apologizing for something that was not of his doing.

"Understood Captain, thank you for trying."

Dietrich nodded. He looked like someone about to say something else but had decided against it. He spun on his heels and made ready to leave the cell. Turning back, he eyed the two privates who were now awake and looking better. "Do your men need to see the doctor again before you leave?"

Troy glanced at his men and briefly considered the question. Tully seemed to have recovered from being shaken up when his jeep flipped. Hitch, on the other hand, had received a nasty blow to the back of his head. Despite claiming that he was 'fine', Troy didn't like his recurring bouts of dizziness and his unusually quiet demeanor. Still, he didn't want to be beholden to the German.

Hitch tried to smile when he saw Troy looking at him but it came out more as a grimace.

"Yeah," Troy decided, "Hitch is still feeling the effects of that blow to the head."

"Very well Sergeant, I'll have the doctor return. We won't send Private Hitchcock to the POW camp until the doctor clears him to travel. The truck will be here within the hour to take you and Private Pettigrew to the camp."

"I want to stay with Sarge and Tully!" Hitch took a step toward Dietrich as he made his declaration. The guards immediately stepped between them, raising their rifles to hit him again. Dietrich stopped them as Hitch ignored them to turn to his sergeant. "I'm okay Sarge." The sudden sway of his body and the pained look that crossed his face did nothing to support his argument.

"If the doc says you stay, you stay." Troy responded gruffly. He reached to steady his driver and helped him to sit on the cot. "I'm not going to insist that we stay together if it's going to cause you any harm."

The blond opened his mouth to argue but closed it again at the look on the sergeant's face.

"Let's hear what the doctor has to say Hitch. Maybe he'll clear you to travel." Troy tried to sooth the private's concerns. "Maybe he won't want to keep you."

"Yeah, that's what you said about Dietrich." The blond mumbled miserably.

The Captain glanced at Troy with a question in his eyes when he heard the comment.

Troy didn't bother to enlighten him. "So I was wrong about that, just trust me on this Hitch."

The blond glanced at Dietrich before he looked at Troy. "I trust you Sarge; it's not you I'm worried about."

"You don't trust me Private?" Dietrich found the idea both surprised and bothered him.

"It's not you either Captain. Just don't leave that Lieutenant in charge while I' here."

A look of understanding replaced the curiosity of a moment before. "The Lieutenant will not harm you private." Dietrich assured the blond.

"No," Hitch replied angrily. "He'd just let me die. He just left Moffitt out there!" The private's voice rose as his indignation grew.

"I'm sorry." Dietrich repeated. "The doctor will be here soon." The Captain left the prisoners alone to grieve in peace. He had told them that Arabs had killed everyone in the burial detail and there was no reason to believe that Moffitt had escaped their fate. The news had been devastating to them yet Troy had offered condolences for the loss of the men in the detail. Dietrich could respect a soldier, who despite his own loss could still offer sympathy for the deaths of enemy soldiers. He left the cell feeling that they shared a loss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"I think he can safely travel." The doctor told Dietrich after examining the wounded American.

Hitchcock watched with a pinched look on his face, awaiting a decision. He had been removed from the cell so that the doctor could examine him.

"You may go with the others." Dietrich told the worried private. "You'll be returned to your cell and you can wait with them for the transport…unless you have changed your mind. You can always join them later after your wound has healed."

"Thank you Captain….but I haven't changed my mind. I want to go with them." Hitch told him with relief. "Please tell the Doctor I said thank you."

"Of course."

Dietrich watched as the guards escorted the prisoner from the room. He wondered if it was the last time that he would see the young American. Again he found himself conflicted. He would be glad to see the Rat Patrol sent to a POW camp where they could cause him no more trouble. Yet he knew he would miss the challenge they had presented. He feared that the desert war might become more mundane and boring without them to stir things up.

Hitch was returned to the cell by the guard with the toothy grin. Seeing that Troy and Tully were anxiously awaiting his return, the guard made a show of returning the blond. He laughed at their relieved expressions when Hitchcock came through the door. His laughter echoed in the hall as he slammed the door and turned the key in the lock.

"I'm telling you Sarge, I get even half a chance, I'm going to wipe that silly grin right off of his face." Tully had stood back, keeping his eye on the guard as he shoved Hitchcock roughly into the cell.

"I'll tell you what Tully," Troy said quietly, "that will depend on who gets to him first."

Hitch looked from one to the other and gave them what he considered to be good news. "The doc Okayed me to go with you guys."

"And being sent to a POW camp is a good thing?" Troy questioned his driver.

"We'll be together Sarge." Hitch answered; surprised that Troy didn't seem happy at the news.

"You'd have a better chance of escaping from here than from a POW camp." Troy told him.

"We'll find a way to get free."

"Yeah," the sergeant answered, listening to the sounds outside. "We'd better come up with something quick, it sounds like out ride is here."

Tully moved closer to Hitch as footsteps sounded in the corridor outside the cell door. "Dietrich isn't wasting any time."

"Maybe he's afraid we'll try to get even for Moffitt." Troy replied, moving away from the door.

"Do you really think he's dead?" Tully asked in a whisper. "I mean, he could have survived. Moffitt knows the desert and how to survive."

"Without water?"

"Tully's right Sarge, if anyone could do it, it would be Moffitt." Hitch added.

"You heard Dietrich; the burial detail was attacked by Arabs. If he's right, and they're all dead, what kind of a chance did Moffitt have? He may not have even been alive when they got there."

"He knows some of those Arabs. He's friends with some of them." Tully argued.

"Not all of them Tully, in fact, only a few of them." Afraid of getting his hopes up, or those of his men, Troy couldn't agree with Tully.

Just then the guards unlocked the cell door. They stepped into the cell and motioned the prisoners out into the hall where more guards waited. The grinning guard prodded each of them with his rifle as they passed. Tully's glare only made him smile wider.

The three prisoners were led out into the street where a truck waited to deliver them to the POW camp. Dietrich stood talking to the driver as the men were brought out. He watched silently as the three men were bound before being helped into the rear of a ten wheeler. He watched as the two guards climbed in, a frown on his face. Before the driver settled into the cab Dietrich ordered two more men to go along as extra security to assure that the prisoners arrived at their intended destination.

The guard with the irritating grin was one of the men ordered to go along at the last minute. Dietrich frowned again as he saw Troy and Pettigrew exchange smiles when the extra guards climbed aboard. The wordless exchange had him wondering what the two men had planned. He watched the truck drive away with a feeling of uneasiness that he couldn't explain of justify. The Captain stared after the truck long after it had disappeared into the distance.

The guard, on the other hand, was glad to be included in the guard detail. He enjoyed making the prisoners feel helpless. The feeling of power was intoxicating and he wanted to continue to revel in the feeling as long as possible.

Tully kept his eyes glued to his least favorite guard, just waiting for an opportunity. The other three guards complicated things but he still hoped for a chance to wipe the sneer off the guards' face. His unfaltering gaze shook the German's composure for a moment but he soon recovered and regained his smirking grin. Tully smiled in return, determined to find a chance to erase the smirk. He twisted and pulled on the ropes binding his hands in the chance that they might loosen.

The miles passed in a haze of dust and heat. The guard made a show of quenching his thirst before laughing and recapping the canteen. Troy and Hitchcock ignored him but Tully continued his psychological battle by continuing to watch the German's every move. The further they traveled the less sure of himself the guard felt. Warned by Dietrich to stay clear of the prisoners, he huddled near the tailgate with his rifle ready. Dust kicked up by the wheels filtered under the flap and gave him fits of coughing that he couldn't control. Each time he was reduced to coughing to clear his lungs; he feared that Tully would jump him. Even the presence of the other three guards didn't relieve the tension. The Americans' angry glare was taking its toll.

The chance, when it came, was not what they expected or even hoped for at all.

Gunshots rang out, followed by the high, wailing war cries of a desert band. The truck slowed almost immediately. The guards in the back exchanged worried looks. Those in the front urged those in the back to look outside.

Cautiously, one of the guards pushed the flap aside as the truck rolled to a stop. He peeked out, seeking the source of the attack. Seeing nothing, he opened the flap wider for a better view. A single shot rang out and the hapless guard tumbled lifelessly over the tailgate to crumble to the ground.

The remaining three guards looked around wildly. Outside, all resistance had ceased. Backing away from the tailgate, the guard with the sneer suddenly looked more fearful than superior. Aiming his rifle at the tailgate, he backed toward the front of the truck.

As he backed blindly away from the tailgate Tully finally got the chance he had been looking for all along. Raising his feet, he planted them in the back of the German and shoved him toward the opening. The guard flailed his arms, grabbing for anything he could reach. He caught the flap hanging over the tailgate, pulling the canvas material with him as he tumbled over the end. Another single shot rang out and he fell forward rolling onto his side. The sneer was permanently erased from his face by the bullet hole in his forehead.

Tully smiled at Troy, ignoring the threatening gestures of the last two guards.

They waited expectantly, anticipating a flurry of gunshots that never came. The last two guards were now sweating heavily, their eyes wide with fear. They clutched their rifles tightly even as they realized that they probably wouldn't survive the next few minutes. The minutes dragged by, five, ten fifteen. Still there was no movement outside and no more gunshots. The canvas top of the truck offered little protection for the men huddled inside.

Finally, scared senseless and almost out of options, the Germans decided on a course of action. They motioned the three Americans to the rear of the truck. Under the threat of being shot point blank, Troy jumped over the tailgate. Tully followed, dropping to the ground next to the sergeant. Both men turned to help Hitch as he nearly fell to his knees. Pushing him down, Troy urged both privates to roll under the frame of the vehicle.

"Sarge?"

"I don't know Hitch. Maybe they left. Maybe they're playing with us."

"Maybe they realized that we were tied and no threat." Tully drawled as he searched the desert around them for any sign of the Arabs.

"Could be Tully." Troy admitted cautiously.

"Do we make a run for it or stay?" Hitch asked into the pause that followed.

Troy was about to answer when the last two guards decided to make their break. The three men underneath could hear their boots clomping across the bed of the truck over their heads. Troy ducked lower as the Germans jumped from the truck. A volley of shots rang out and both Germans dropped to the ground.

Hitch rolled to check on the guards. There was no doubt that they were dead. The face of the sneering guard caught his eye. There was no smirk or look of amusement on the lifeless face.

"Well, you had a little help, but you sure took care of that grin of his." Hitch spoke softly. "Now what?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

Tully ignored the dead guards since they were no longer a threat. Sarge hadn't answered Hitch's question but Tully didn't think the blond really expected a response. Whatever happened next was really out of their hands. The attackers had obviously stuck around to finish what they had started.

"Sarge."

Hitchcock only whispered the word but it demanded immediate attention. Tully looked past Hitch to see several Arabs rise up from their concealment and begin walking toward the truck.

One of them circled the truck while the others kept their weapons pointed at the Americans and the dead Germans. Finding it empty, he checked to make sure that the Germans were indeed dead. Satisfied, he turned his full attention to the three men lying beneath the truck's frame.

The leader studied the three men carefully, noting their bound hands and the bloody bandages. With a wave of his gun he ordered them to crawl out and stand before him.

Troy ordered his men to follow the instructions. Bound and unarmed, they really had no other choice. The Americans watched as the Arabs stripped the dead Germans and their vehicle of anything of value. Acting quickly, the desert band was soon ready to move out, leaving Troy and the others wondering about their own fate.

To their surprise, three rider less horses were brought to stand next to them. Expecting to be dragged behind the animals, the men didn't at first understand that they were to ride.

"They must want to move fast." Tully observed once they were mounted and on their way.

"Afraid of German retaliation?" Troy wondered.

"This is a raiding party Sarge, no women, no tents. They're traveling fast and covering their trail. I saw them send outriders to warn them if anyone heads their way. They expect the Germans to hunt for them."

"Do we want the Germans to find them?" Hitch asked from his saddle where he was swaying dangerously.

Troy glanced at the Arabs who were watching them but allowing them to talk. "I don't now Hitch. I guess we'll just have to see how it plays out."

The Arabs stopped after several hours to rest their animals and to eat and drink. They watered the horses and passed some dried food around. Allowing the prisoners to dismount, they offered them the same food that they were eating and some of the water.

"At least they're feeding us." Tully observed while chewing on the dried fruit.

"Any idea where we are?" Hitch asked tiredly.

"I figure we're headed in the general direction of our lines." Tully glanced at the sun and the dunes around them. "If I'm right, Dietrich's base is somewhere south of us. We've been making a big circle around it for the last couple of hours."

"Then we wait and see where we're headed. The longer we wait the closer we are to home." Troy decided for them all.

"I don't see where we have a lot of choice right now." Tully remarked, watching the Arabs watching them. "It looks like they want us along for the time being."

When the break was over the Arabs helped the prisoners to mount. Leading the way, they continued for the rest of the day, riding warily.

Once Troy noticed a plane in the distance but the Arabs quickly ducked into a dep wadi and waited for it to pass. One of the outriders brought a warning early in the evening that sent them racing for cover. They waited tensely, sitting astride the restless horses until another rider gave them the all clear. Soon after that they made a dry, cold camp for the night.

The prisoners were bound together after having been given more food and water. They spent an uncomfortable night trying to stay warm and get some rest. At first light, they were once again mounted and riding toward the Allied lines.

"Hey Sarge."

"Yeah Tully?"

"We're turning north, away from the German base and our lines."

"We're headed deeper into Arab territory?"

"Yeah."

Troy nodded, Tully's observation lined up with his own suspicions.

"It was early afternoon before the Arabs showed any sign of halting. They paused in a wadi while sending riders ahead. Tully watched with interest as they waited for the riders to return. The native riders talked excitedly among themselves, the first excitement they had shown since the attack on the truck. Tully tried to urge his horse closer to Troy but, for the first time, the Arabs made an effort to keep them separated.

"Sarge?" Hitch had noticed the move and now looked uncertainly at the sergeant.

"Easy Hitch, we still don't know what they have in mind."

"You don't think they're slave traders, do you? That would explain keeping us alive." Tully wondered aloud.

"They could have sold the Germans too; they didn't keep any of them alive." Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, but they had guns. It was easier to just kill them."

"Don't borrow trouble Tully. We'll find out soon enough." Troy warned as he watched the actions of the guards.

"I think we have all the trouble we need." Hitch said softly. He was eyeing the newest arrival in the wadi.

Troy and Tully turned to watch the riders return with another, new, rider.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prisoners**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 9

The new arrival rode his horse right up next to the prisoners. Looking them over slowly, he finally nodded his head at their captors. He turned his horse and rode up alongside the leader of the band. The two men exchanged greetings and hugs, obviously not strangers.

Troy glanced at Tully who shrugged. "Same tribe. Same color headdresses." Tully told him in a whisper.

"Close to home."

"My guess, yeah." Tully nodded.

The new arrival kneed his horse and the entire band followed him out of the wadi. The horses the prisoners were riding were pushed to the center of the group to continue the journey.

Hitch sighed in relief as the tents of the camp came into view. The jarring of his high spirited mount had kept him in a constant state of dizziness and forced his captors to tie him to the saddle to prevent his falling. The ropes on his wrists had long since rubbed the skin raw from friction. When the band stopped in the middle of the camp, Tully and Troy slid off the horses gratefully. One of their captors reached over and cut the ropes holding Hitch in the saddle. Tully stepped over to catch the blond as he slid to the ground. Troy braced Tully as he staggered under the falling weight.

Hitch groaned and tried to stand, throwing Tully against the horse. The animal sidestepped and only Troy's grip on Tully's arm kept them both from falling. The two privates stood holding onto each other as the horses were led away. Several of their captors took Hitch by the arms and led him toward one of the tents. Tully, not to be left behind, followed on their heels.

Once inside the cool tent, the Arabs helped Hitch to sit on a pile of cushions. Tully followed their every move. As the Arabs stepped away, Tully hurried to take their place, kneeling by his fellow driver's side with concern.

"Are you okay Hitch?"

"Yeah," Hitch nodded wearily, "it sure feels good to get off that horse for a while."

"I know, give me a jeep anytime."

"Where's Sarge?"

Tully spun at the question, having assumed that Troy would follow them into the tent. "I don't know, he was right behind me a minute ago."

"They aren't going to separate us are they?"

"I don't know. I'll check on Sarge." Tully rose and headed for the door. He was a few steps away when the guard blocked the passage. The Arab glared at him and refused to move. "Where's Sarge?" The Arab continued to glare without speaking. His only response was to cross his arms over his chest.

Tully engaged in a staring contest with the silent guard. Dark eyes stared into brown ones, neither blinking. Tully broke off contact first when Hitch tried to climb to his feet and nearly fell. Tully turned and helped support him. "I guess they wanted to talk to Sarge alone." Tully helped Hitch sit, making sure he had his balance. "We'll just have to wait and see what they want."

"That's what Sarge keeps saying."

"Yeah, I know." Tully responded. "But what else can we do?" Sitting next to Hitch, Tully began chewing on the knots binding his hands.

"Here, let me." Hitch helped Tully untie the knots on the ropes, freeing his hands. They both sat rubbing their wrists, waiting to hear from the sergeant.

Tully helped Hitch climb to his feet when the guards returned. Realizing that the Americans didn't understand them, the guards didn't bother to try to explain what they wanted. Two of them gripped Hitch by the arms while a third motioned for Tully to follow. Having lost Moffitt, and now Troy, there was no way Tully was going to allow them to separate him from Hitch. Satisfied, he followed the guard from their tent, across the camp, toward another tent.

The two privates were ushered into the second tent. The first thing that they noticed was Sergeant Troy kneeling next to a bed.

"Sarge."

Troy turned to look over his shoulder. The look of relief on his face at the sight of them was clear. "Are you two all right?"

Hitch nodded as Tully stepped closer to look past Troy.

"Moffitt?"

Jack Moffitt smiled up at Tully from the bed next to Troy. His thin frame was wrapped in white bandages to support his broken ribs.

Hitch gasped and tried to pull free of the Arabs to reach Moffitt. The Arabs held him back, supporting him as he swayed in their arms. At a command from the Arab standing next to Moffitt's bed, Hitch was led to another bed and lowered to the ground.

"Stay down Hitch." Troy ordered his driver. "Moffitt will explain everything. Just relax."

"Moffitt?" Tully repeated, still trying to convince himself that he was actually seeing his friend.

"It's all right Tully, I can explain everything."

Tully nodded and knelt next to Troy, waiting.

"I woke up alone, trapped under the jeep." Moffitt began. "I tried to do everything in my power to survive. I knew you would come for me if you could." Tully nodded his agreement. Moffitt laughed. "Actually, I was worried that if I died, you, Troy, and Hitch would never forgive me for giving up."

"We didn't want to leave you." Tully whispered.

"I know Tully. Troy told me the whole story. I truly believed that you would come back for me. That thought kept me going. Then I heard the German patrol car. I didn't know if they were there to save me or finish the job. Unfortunately for them, they never got the chance to do either. Zamir, the leader of this band, found them first. That lieutenant, Lt. Baurer, and his men had visited Zamir's village. They killed several of the elders, trying to scare the others into helping his side. Zamir and the others were hunting them, they found me."

"Lucky for us they aren't mad at the Allies." Tully stated quietly.

"Actually Tully, Zamir and I are old friends. We grew up roaming the desert together." Moffitt smiled at the Arab who sat next to his bed. "Zamir and his men brought me here to a doctor. I'm afraid that I gave them some trouble about staying. I needed to know what had happened to you."

"They promised to rescue us if Moffitt would stay still and follow the doctor's orders." Troy continued the tale as Moffitt showed signs of tiring. "They kept us tied because they weren't sure that we were the right guys and they couldn't communicate with us."

"So we're not prisoners anymore?"

"Honored guests, not prisoners." Troy explained. "They've called the doctor to come look at Hitch. He'll stay here with Moffitt until he's well enough to travel. Zamir has offered us the use of some horses to return to our base as soon as we're ready to go back."

"Great, more riding." Tully grumbled sourly.

Moffitt laughed at the comment and reached out to pat Tully sympathetically on the arm. "We'll get you a jeep as soon as we can Tully, but for now, a jeep would only draw unwanted attention to the camp.

"That's okay Doc, I can wait, as long as we all stay together."


End file.
